camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Riviera
Personality Luke is aggressive and caring. He doesn't much care about most things except for his friends and his adopted little animal nymph sis Marcy. If anyone were to mess with them he would not think twice about killing them, unless stopped by someone with a legit reason for stopping him. He is proud of his ability to wield many weapons and accepts his weaknessess fully and will sometimes try to overcome them. History Luke was born on January 5th, 1997. Luke had a terrible life with his mother his mother was a shop owner but not many people came in to buy anything he always hoped that his dad would help them but to no avail.His mother was always happy when she told him of how they met in a workshop they always worked on projects together she said it was love at first sight but when she was pregnant with Luke he told her he had to leave he was sorry for leaving so he built a mechanical dog named sparks.she loved sparks so much but when Luke came around he disarmed sparks even though his father was the only one who could do so.After that his mother snapped he was always abused by her he hated her very much for this but whenever he had something to mess with in his hands he was happy but his mother went too far one day she destroyed everything he made and burned them.By the time he was 15 his mother said he was nothing but an idiot to her so he ran away.he roamed on the streets for months until he stumbled into a coffee shop where he started making a helicopter out of pipes when two girls walked in wearing orange shirts carrying weapons no one paid them any attention.they saw what he was making he let it fly for a short while they saw that and walked up to him and asked him what his name was he told them and got to no there names too Ariana and Maria.They asked him what conditions he has he told them he had ADHD and dyslexia they called him one of them a demigod and they were demigods too at first it seemed crazy but that was when something crashed into the coffee shop.The two girls shouted something that sounded like rantimore but he made it out manticore. It looked like a lion with a scorpion's tail and a man's face the two girls tried to fight it off but it was stronger. Luke grabbed two wires and ran to the manticore it swung it's tail at him and held Luke to the wall he tied the wires to the tail and told Maria to turn the coffee machine on the manticore got a terrible shock while it was distracted Ariana stabbed it in the head turning it into dust after that upset the two girls invited him on a flying horse Luke thought about it and said if this is wrong I don't want to be right.They took him somewhere called camp half blood a place for demigods.he felt this was where he belonged his new home. Powers Relationships Riviera Riviera Riviera Riviera Riviera Category:Xerxestheb-rabbit Category:Luke Category:Riviera Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Unknown Anime Model